Terkasih
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Agaknya ia kecewa karena sang istri sedikit berubah. Dahulu Kushina bukanlah wanita yang manja dan banyak permintaan. For Family Spring Event 2012. AU. OOC.


**Terkasih  
**oleh Kuromi no Sora**  
**standard disclaimer applied

(terinspirasi dari kisah nyata)

_-untuk meramaikan Family Spring Event-_

.

.

.

* * *

**67 New E-Mail.**

**172 New Voice Message.**

**120 New Message Received.**

Inoichi mengerutkan alis melihat layar ponsel milik Minato yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Ia berniat meminjam karena miliknya tertinggal di rumah.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengecek ponselmu?" tanya Inoichi, rekan kerja Minato yang sedang menemani teman pirangnya itu ngopi di sebuah kafe.

Minato menarik sebelah bibirnya, "tiga minggu."

Inoichi menggeleng. "Setidaknya bacalah pesan-pesan yang ada di sini. Siapa tahu penting."

"Tidak penting." Sahut Minato datar. Ponsel itu memang khusus keluarganya. Rekan kerja dan relasi akan menghubungi di nomor ponselnya yang satu lagi.

Pria pirang berkuncir satu itu menggeleng tak mengerti. "Kau kekanakan, jika mendiami istrimu berlama-lama. Ingat, kalian sedang _long-distance_. Komunikasi adalah hal penting yang harus kalian jaga."

Minato tak menyahut. Ia memang seorang perantauan di kota besar Tokyo, sementara istri dan anak-anaknya berada di desa Konoha. Pernikahannya dengan Kushina berjalan lancar selama enam tahun terakhir.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Kushina berbeda. Minato dapat merasakannya, agaknya ia kecewa karena sang istri sedikit berubah. Dahulu Kushina bukanlah wanita yang manja dan banyak permintaan.

Namun belakangan, Kushina terus bertingkah manja dengan meminta dibelikan sebuah mobil. Dan itu membuat Minato menggeram dan berangkat ke Tokyo kembali tanpa pamitan. Minato memang sudah naik jabatan setahun terakhir ini. Gajinya sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk mencicil sebuah mobil. Tapi ia hanya akan membeli yang perlu-perlu saja. Dan ia rasa, mobil itu adalah kebutuhan tersier.

"Yo! Apa kabar?" pria berambut hitam itu segera duduk di seberang Minato dan Inoichi.

"Baru saja aku akan menelponmu, Fugaku!" Inoichi mengembalikan ponsel yang belum sempat ia pencet lagi setelah diaktifkan tadi—pada Minato.

"Maaf. Tadi di rumah Mikoto menahanku sebentar."

Inoichi tersenyum jahil. Sementara Minato yang notabene adalah pria paling ramai kini bersikap acuh. Sejak ia sering bertengkar dengan Kushina, Minato lebih pendiam.

"Kudengar istrimu adalah seorang fotografer?" Inoichi menegakan tubuhnya saat melemparkan pertanyaan antusias itu pada Fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Ya, empat tahun terakhir dia ada proyek di desa Konoha. Oh ya, Minato… ini ada titipan untukmu dari Mikoto."

Sebuah amplop cokelat Fugaku suguhkan di atas meja. Minato melirik. Gerakan jemarinya yang memainkan cangkir kopi terhenti sebentar.

_Uchiwa Photography_

Label itu tersemat disudut amplop. Oh, paling hanya tentang penawaran jasa _management_. Itu yang terlintas dalam kepala Minato.

"Kau tak membukanya?" tanya Fugaku heran.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Minato datar kembali menyesapi kopinya.

"Emang itu apa sih?" tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin hanya penawaran jasa." Tebak Fugaku karena melihat label resmi _management Uchiwa Photography_ di sudut amplop.

"Benarkah? Boleh kulihat duluan, Minato?" Inoichi menatap Minato yang kini mengangguk sekilas.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu menatap keluar jendela untuk menyaksikan orang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

.

"Minato."

"Hm?" kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah Fugaku dan Inoichi yang memanggilnya. Ia baru sadar kalau Inoichi telah berada di seberangnya, duduk bersama Fugaku yang kini sedang memasukan kembali isi amplop cokelat tadi.

Inoichi berdehem. Kalau tak salah lihat, Minato merasa adanya pandangan janggal dari kedua temannya itu.

"Kau… pernakah berfikir untuk membelikan istrimu mobil?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato mengernyit.

"Tak perlu mewah, yang sederhana saja. Asal bisa digunakan. Kuyakin Kushina akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Sambung Inoichi dengan hati-hati.

Minato memecingkan mata menatap curiga kedua temannya. Mendadak teman-temannya itu membahas hal yang sama seperti Kushina. Padahal Minato tak pernah memberitahukan perkara itu. "Mobil adalah kebutuhan tersier bagiku. Aku hanya akan membeli yang perlu-perlu saja."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sayang uangmu, dari pada sayang istrimu." Celetuk Inoichi. "Gajimu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyicil sebuah mobil mewah, kau tahu. Belikan saja istrimu mobil yang sederha—"

"Cukup!" Minato menghentakan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong di atas meja. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya akan membeli yang perlu-perlu saja! Ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian mempengaruhiku?"

"Mempengaruhi apa?" tanya Inoichi tak mengerti.

"Mempengaruhiku untuk membeli mobil. Aku heran, Kushina akhir-akhir ini pun meminta hal yang sama."

"Kushina memintamu?" tanya Fugaku. Minato mendengus dengan kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak suka istriku mendadak banyak mintanya."

"Memangnya seberapa sering, ia meminta, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Fugaku bertanya lagi.

Minato terdiam. Ini skak mat baginya. Kushina memang tak pernah meminta apa-apa padanya. Sekalipun meminta dibelikan mobil, itu pun hanya dua kali dalam setahun terakhir ini. Tidak bisa dikatakan 'sering' ataupun 'banyak mintanya' seperti yang ia keluhkan pada teman-temannya barusan.

Meski begitu, Minato tetap saja kesal. Kushina adalah wanita sederhana. Dan dia tak suka permintaan dibelikan mobil yang Kushina lemparkan secara tiba-tiba.

_Jangan mentang-mentang gajiku naik, kau hamburkan uangku. Ingatlah kita punya seorang putera dan dua anak angkat yang harus kupersiapkan masa depannya_. Batin Minato.

Akhirnya Minato hanya mengangkat bahu. Enggan menjawab. Mengingat perkara ini, membuat dirinya kembali kesal karena bayang-bayang pertengkarannya dengan Kushina kembali berlintasan di kepalanya.

Fugaku membayar semua tagihan sebelum ia meninggalkan kafe bersama Inoichi. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam memandang tak minat pada amplop cokelat tadi.

"Segera lihat amplop ini! Kujamin kau akan tertarik untuk membeli mobil!" cengiran Inoichi beberapa menit yang lalu masih teringat di kepala Minato.

Sepasang iris biru lautnya kini fokos pada lembar demi lembar yang ia keluarkan dari amplop cokelat itu.

**_Uchiwa Photography._**

**_Family._**

**_"Mom always beside me."_**

.

.

Minato terhenyak.

.

.

**Artist: Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Karin.**

**Shot and editor: Mikoto Uchiha**

**August 2009.**

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menggendong dua balita. Balita perempuan pirang di depan, balita laki-laki berambut pirang di punggungnya, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah berkaca mata yang menggandeng tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan sekaligus.

**July 2010.**

Foto Kushina menunggu di halte bus bersama tiga orang bocah super aktif yang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan.

**September 2011.**

Kushina tertidur di bus mendekap puteranya di sebalah kanan, dan puteri angkatnya di sebalah kiri. Gadis berambut merah yang merupakan puteri angkatnya yang lain pun bersandar di sebelahnya.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, air hangat menggenangi kedua bola mata beriris birunya. Kebersamaan Minato dan Kushina hanya di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, Minato habiskan di kota besar Tokyo sebagai perantauan. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana repotnya Kushina merawat buah cinta mereka di desa.

.

.

**July 2012.**

Beberapa foto yang bila di susun akan menjadi sebuah rangkaian suatu kejadian.

Kushina sedang berjongkok dengan keringat mengucur. Sinar matahari terlihat sangat menyengat. Balita laki-laki berambut pirang—Naruto—terlihat sedang menangis kepanasan, Kushina mengusap wajah basah anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Kantung-kantung belanjaan tergeletak di sekitarnya. Balita perempuan berambut pirang—Naruko—sedang mencoba mengusap wajah Kushina yang penuh keringat. Sedangkan Karin kecil tengah membantu Kushina menenangkan balita laki-laki yang menangis itu.

.

.

Minato termenung. Baru kali ini, ia merasa begitu merindukan keluarga kecilnya di desa. Sangat rindu, sampai-sampai begitu sulit untuk menarik napas panjang.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh, kepada seseorang yang terkasih…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

Kuromi's Note: apakah dapat dimengerti? xD jujur, kuromi ngerasa kurang ahli mengemas cerita ini. Terinspirasi dari tetangga kuromi yang punya anak tiga, lincah semua. Suaminya pengusaha di Negara tetangga. Tapi pelitnya naujubilah. Kuromi sampe kasihan kalau lihat tetangga kuromi itu kerepotan bawa tiga anaknya kemana-mana sampe kewalahan, keringetan, kecapekan. Padahal banyak orang bilang, suaminya itu udah mampu banget buat beli mobil. Seenggaknya nyicil. Ngenes deh, padahal tetangga kuromi itu termasuk ibu-ibu yang cantik dan dan tidak banyak mengeluh kalau ngga kepepet… :(

*eh jadi ngomongin orang* #dibakarrr.

[edited] Naruko dan Karin kujadiin anak angkat MinaKushi :)

Repiu?


End file.
